


"And you're turning tricks, with your crucifix."

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, copbrose, eventually of course, wybrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean figures he could play this out two ways. He could either call in for more people, come in and make a huge riot of the situation or attempt to work both sides. He grips his belt, hand not too far away from his gun but not on it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my mind for a while, forgot it and thanks to a prompt I saw on Tumblr was reminded of it. So yeah Copbrose encounters Bray. Im not sure how long this is gonna be, Im more of the short and simple type so maybe 3 chapters? We'll see.
> 
> Copbrose look: http://coulrofilia-sexuell.tumblr.com/image/97805699134
> 
> Also Bray is sort of deaged? He is younger than Dean but Im leaning towards later FCW look: http://coulrofilia-sexuell.tumblr.com/image/140793000414

How many times had he been called into break up these disputes was beyond him. If it wasn't some bar fight, it was a straight up riot and yet it was always a multitude of different faces coming into the station.

The first encounter Dean Ambrose has on his first day on the job is with a fellow by the name of Luke Harper. Some brawl that breaks out on the parking lot of a run of the mill bar. The veteran officer with him goes about arresting the very much wounded men that Harper had fought with. Dean had taken in the sight of Harper, blood matted to his beard and eyes somewhat soulless. He likes to think he wasn't scared, but halfway into cuffing the giant he's sure the man is going to do a 180 on him and snap his arm. Surprisingly enough Luke goes peacefully. The veteran officers tells him that it won't be the last time he sees him, _or the other three hick freaks he has for family_.

Along the months he hears more stories. Tales of supposed cults and hidden away compounds. The name Abigail falls into the whispers many times, along with it the name of Bray. Dean tries to keep his head low, but the locals talk and the joints he goes to kill the rest of the night away when off duty speak the loudest. "Messed up inbreds I tell ya." The bartender says to Dean one night, sliding him his second beer. "Bastards been causing all types of troubles for years now. It's the kid though, the youngest one, s'got a mouth on him." Dean sips slowly, intently listening to the older man. "How are just four guys running this town down so easily?" Dean ask, hand stuffed into a bowl of peanuts. "Who said it was just four? They've got a bunch of people working with them, they always hanging about." The bartenders gaze falls on a few of the patrons in the place. "The crazy broad used to take the orphan kids nobody wanted and shack them up with her in the woods. Lord knows what type of shit she pumped into their brains." Dean examines that, pulls apart the information in his brain and stores it away. "So it's a cult? The lady had a cult of orphaned children? Sounds like you're pitching me a movie." The bartender shakes his head, a small laugh leaving him. "I know it's a little on the absurd side, but I grew up with all that hocus pocus shit. Abigail was an odd woman, and the worst part is nobody knew enough about her except the kid, Bray."

It's odd indeed and while Dean takes the information with a grain of salt at the time, he can't help but wonder.

Dean's got desk duty when he hears a commotion. He looks up and sees one of the four _brothers_. Harper was scary, for a completely different set of ways, this guy though downright looks like he's murdered people before. "God damn Strowman, wonder who he left in the hospital again." Dean overhears a near by officer. "Probably another officer, can't resist assaulting anyone with a badge, this one." Perks up a female ranger. Dean's gaze comes to rest on the bloody knuckles of the man known as Braun Strowman. Two pairs of cuffs are what are keeping him at bay, the man's gaze comes to rest on Dean's. He grins before he's pulled into a holding cell.

_That's two, two more to meet then._

More months pass by and Dean starts getting a hang of the place and the messed up bunch that come in and out. Drunks, rapist, folks touched in the head too much and the ever popular Wyatt clan. The familiarity of the routine was kicking in. 

He's on his own tonight, dispatched to check out a noise complaint and the possibility of an illegal fire. Dean makes a stop at a barn, where the call came from and is informed that theres a big field not too far off from the home. Even from here he can faintly hear what he can only describe as a party, the gray smoke is a clear indication of a fire. "They'll burn my crops again! They get drunk and end up here causing trouble!" Dean raises up a hand to quiet the upset man, eyes still casted at the smoke. "Stay in and lock everything. I'll check on it sir, have a good night." He leaves, informing dispatch of where he's going.

The open field is riddled with people, maybe fifty or so drunken men and women. Music is being played and the bonfire keeps growing with more things being thrown into to keep the fire alive. Dean's aware he should call for back up, get three or four patrol cars here before he goes in to try and break this up as civilly as possible. It's the sight of Harper that makes him stop, beside him is another man, much younger and sitting on an old rocking chair. Descriptions and few old mug shots are enough to indicate him that is the so called _leader_ , Bray Wyatt.

Dean figures he could play this out two ways. He could either call in for more people, come in and make a huge riot of the situation or attempt to work both sides. He grips his belt, hand not too far away from his gun but not on it. Harper looks out of it, the beer in his hand is indication enough that he's had one too many but he's to sober up enough when he sees Dean approach. "Who's the host of the party?" Dean meets Harper's stare but his gaze shifts to Bray's form, one leg swung over the arm of the chair. "What seems to be the problem officer?" He smiles up, as if the raging fire and yelling isn't a dead giveaway. "Look Im going to level with you, fire's illegal. Im gonna give you the option of putting it out and moving the party elsewhere." Dean stern. scrutinizing his surrounding in case he's surprised. Harper doesn't seem too happy with the option puts a hand on his arm, a silent command for him to remain calm. Bray stands up and gets closer to Dean. It's there that Dean takes in just how young the man is, take away the scruff and Dean's sure he's barely into his twenties. "Tonight's a special night, Officer? Ambrose." Bray's gaze falls to the plaque with Dean's last name. "Special night calls for a special venue, thus here." He motions to the field by outstretching his arms slightly. "I don't wanna call in back, Mr. Wyatt. Back up means fighting, fighting leads to arrest and your other brother is still serving time for assaulting an officer." Dean's trying his best to keep things level headed and Bray is aware enough to take two or so steps back.

"Listen up! The good man of the law here, has asked us to very kindly take our festivities elsewhere!" The immediate silence thats falls amongst the people lets Dean know just how in control Bray is. "And since he has been so courteous, I best believe we should return the kindness." Bray's smiling features turn serious. "You've caught me in a good mood sir... Don't get used to it." With a flick of a finger, he's got everyone packing up and putting out the fire. "You have yourself a fun filled night with the creatures." Bray gives Dean a little bow before turning to follow the rest of the people, Harper and another man as well following closely.

Dean lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.  
_________

Three years go by. The eerie town has given him plenty to not sleep over. The usual problems with Wyatt clan are still amongst many of the other crime problems but he hadn't ran into the famous four. Strowman had been let out by now. He's only seen Harper and Rowan, whom he hadn't met personally yet, around town. Bray was either shacked up wherever he lived or hadn't been causing problems personally himself. But of course all streaks do come to an end.

Dean had been on his way back to the station, shift over and just ready to get home. He'd taken a dirt road that was a short cut of sorts which lead him to be the only one on it at the moment, or so he had thought. His lights caught sight of a figure walking, the closer he got the more sure he was who the figure was. He sped up a little to get ahead of the person and stopped the car. He stepped out and heard chuckling. "What I do now?" Came Bray's voice, hands lifted. Dean walked over to him ready to warn him to stay out of trouble but caught glance of the blood trickling down Bray's nose and the cut above his brow. "You've been fighting Wyatt?" Dean asked, looking over the other man. There was blood and dirt on his jeans. Without the godawful colorful hawaiian shirt he usually sported he could see bruises on his arms as well as a better glimpse of the tattoos. "Tripped actually, sir." His playful tone only made Dean glare. "What brings you to the dark and solitary short cut? You know, not many people go down here, say it gets real spooky." His eyes went wide as he grinned. "Good thing Im on a car, huh? You wanna keep walking or do you want a ride?" Dean wasn't sure why he was offering him a ride but he chalked it up to being as a means to make sure he wouldn't go off to cause problems. "You're much to sweet to be a _pig_." Dean rolled his eyes at the term, he motioned for Bray to turn around as well. "Im not stupid either, so Im cuffing you to make sure." Dean spoke as he pulled the cuffs out to a complacent Bray who put his hands behind his back. "Don't be afraid to put em on nice and tight." Bray softly chuckled as Dean led him to the patrol car.

The ride for the most part had been quiet, safe for Bray humming or quietly singing from time to time. "What's the deal with your family?" Dean feels compelled to ask, he's got Bray alone, it seems like a once in a life time chance. "What's the latest label?" Bray's eyes are glued to the rear view mirror, Dean looks up at the mirror and presses on. "Somewhere between cult and inbreeding." His eyes go back and forth from the road and the mirror, he catches sight of Bray laughing. "You know, we aint even related, all of my brothers and sisters don't come from blood. Something much more meaningful man." It's heartfelt in a way, or at least Dean thinks it so. "What about Abigail?" At that question a brief silence falls. Dean grips the steering wheel and looks at the mirror. Bray's gaze is guarded, warning Dean of the next few words he is to choose. "Her name comes up a lot." He adds. "She was our mother, my mother...Left us too soon." It's lighting in the car, Dean figures, cause theres a flash of deep sadness in Bray's eyes. "How'd she pass?" He's pushing it but curiosity does that. "She got real sick, ate her away pretty fast." Bray leaves at that, not much of an answer but it's something.

Bray directs him to the closest proximity to the famous compound, tells Dean he can walk the rest of the way. As he steps out of the car and opens the door for Bray, curiosity keeps getting the better of him, what did this house of iniquity look like. "They say the house is haunted, where you live in I mean." Bray steps out and smiles at the comment. "Is it?" Dean asks as he reaches for the cuff keys. "Not so much the house as the people who inhabit it, sir." With that Bray presents Dean with the open cuffs, instinctively he grips his gun. "Hey, hey, we're friends here. Just a little joke." Bray hands Dean the cuffs, smirk plastered on his face. Dean reaches for the cuffs carefully and tucks them away, stance still cautious. His hand is still on the holster when Bray gets close to him. "Thanks for the _ride_." He runs a thumb over the plaque where Dean's last name is. He gives the other man a wink before turning to walk through the darkened woods.

_This is just the beginning, huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this. Might do one or two chapters more. For now, enjoy.

There was a lot of blood spilled for her back in those days.

Things that had to be done, that had to be _proven_.

Growing up under Abigail's care was different for Bray. A stark contrast from that of his father's. 

When he had been sent away, the isolation was downright numbing but when Abigail rescued him, took him and many other children to live with her, well that was the first taste of _freedom_. He was just eleven when he went away with her and the other children. Deep into the forest away from prying eyes and the so called "normal" world. It was just a taste for things to come, a glimpse into a future that held more questions at times than answers. Abigail would spend hours teaching them all softs of things, telling them endless stories and letting them roam the land with all of their childlike curiosities. 

Bray remembers those humid summers, bare feet on the soil and a slingshot in hand. It was the closest he got to having peace, to feeling _safe_.

Abigail had taken a significant interest on him. Always lavishing him with affection and keeping him company during the nights when the nightmares felt just a tad too vivid. She'd take him out to the porch, to feel the midnight air and would make him rest his head on her lap. There she'd speak about everything and nothing at the same time. She'd speak of her life when she was a child, she'd tell him about his future and about _fireflies_. Nights like that made sleep come so easily.

_"You're growing up fast, baby. In time you'll see the world through different eyes and it may scare you at first but remember, you are stronger than them." Her hand would hold his so tightly as she led him deep into the woods. "The men of this town will do everything to drag our names through the mud, as well as our bodies. Men of law, men who had behind golden desks with their sins tucked neatly into their back pocket. Men, who are beneath us and our kind." She'd stopped near the swamp, the sounds of crickets deafening almost. She'd looked into his eyes, cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Im not forever, Bray. These bones are brittle and the soul is heavy." She wasn't as spry, her hands had felt so much weaker with the few years that passed between his twelve and sixteenth birthday. "I've told ya of leading your brothers and sisters when Im long gone into this earth." With that mentioned she had turned and motioned for some of the boys to come. They had gagged and tied up a man. "The question is, how far are you willing to go? To protect your family." One of the boys came up to her and offered her a knife, her wrinkled hands had taken it. "This pile of filth was caught messing with one of the girls, Luke found him thankfully but I feel that this is great opportunity for you." Bray's eyes has shifted to Luke, the oldest of the group, a silent understanding with their gazes._

_"Today you are both judge...And executioner." With that she had placed the knife in his hand._

Bray still smells the blood to this day, remembers how coated his hands were in it. The weight of the knife, the chunks of flesh that clung to it and the feeling of righteousness. But above all, the pride in Abigail's eyes.

That would not be the last time, their land had its laws she had taught him. There was cause and consequence, reaction to an action and for that he would decide what had to be done. Examples were made, exceptions were little but accepted if necessary and outside their walls no one could destroy their spirits just only their bodies. 

All of this had fallen to him at a young age, he'd only been nineteen when Abigail passed clutching a promise to his hand that he'd take straight to his own grave. It hurt, it was a fresh wound her death and something he was certain that would hurt well into his own death too. She was _mother_ , she was _sister_ and above all, she was a _light_. He'd walked by her tree, paid his respects and dug his hands into the dirt there, something he'd done since he buried her there himself.

"Are we heading out tonight?" Luke's soft voice sprung Bray from his thoughts. The younger man turned to Luke and smirked. "Full moon's are always good night's for us." He'd softly bumped his shoulder against Luke's arm. "I have a feeling we'll seem some familiar faces." Bray said under his breath.  
____________

Dean was taking a statement from an elderly woman convinced people were coming into her shop in the late hours. It was a common thing with her and he seemed to have enough patience to lend his time to listen to her. It wasn't as late but she had called in before hand, wanting him to to stay and watch to see for himself. He'd calmly explained, told her to lock up tight and that he'd come by the next day and see what was amiss. 

Tonight was a slow night, aside from a few fights and some minor theft, he'd hardly done much. He tucked away his notepad as he walked towards his cruiser. He was more than ready to punch out and maybe for one catch up on some sleep.

"Summer's rolling by, I miss the heat." Dean's head snapped up to see Bray, leaning against the car looking smug. It had been a week or so since he had seen the leader and gave him a ride back to his home. The curiosity to drive up there again to somehow find the compound had egged at him a lot, he'd somehow controlled himself at least. "Out looking for more to congregate?" Dean crossed his arms. Why Wyatt was here was beyond him. "Ya interested?" Bray eyed him, gaze scrutinizing. "Thanks, I'll pass. Also, get off the car." Bray made sure to mockingly dust the spot he had been resting on. "What? No invasive questions today?" Bray took a few steps closer to Dean. "Only if you're willing to answer them." Dean uncrossed his arms, he looked over Bray's face but only caught the twitch of smile threatening to break. "Curiosity has its downsides, officer Ambrose." There was twinge of a warning on those words, Dean could tell that much but there was something else as well. Something he couldn't quite make out but it felt rather, _inviting_.

Dean had seen Bray take off after that, perhaps on his way to catch up to his brother's. He had gone home, showered and laid on his bed for almost a whole hour before he'd gotten dressed and taken the drive up the dirt road Bray had led him down once. This screamed "mistake" as loudly as it ever could but for the life of him, he couldn't stop from parking his car a few miles down from the opening in the forest he had seen Bray disappear into. For the most part he was convinced he'd get lost, worse case scenario? Actually finding the place. The percentage on that was undoubtedly low, or at least it was Dean's way of making himself not go through with this. 

It was nothing but the insects of the night and the branches beneath him cracking, Everything else was eerily silent in the forest and for the most part he hadn't seen any signs of life in the twenty minute or so walk. He had a flash light tucked into his back pocket as well as his gun holster on for cautionary measures. Dean figured he could risk using the flash light for now since the odds of anyone seeing him were slim, for now of course. For the most part all he saw were trees, branches casting all types of shadows too play with any poor lost souls eyes. 

He felt an hour come and go before he spotted was seemed to be a house, right smack in the middle surrounded by various small cabins. Dean clicked off the flash light and tucked it back into his back pocket. He made the rest of the crouched, hiding from tree to bush, He stopped at the tree nearest the entrance to what had to be the Wyatt compound. Dean's eyes fell upon to guards near the entrance, one of them he recognized as Strowman. The majority of the compound was protected with barbed wire fences and finding a way around it in the dark did not seem like the smartest idea. The other man with Strowman went off, briefly telling something to him before he went deep into the compound and possibly into one of the cabins Dean couldn't make out.

A chance could be taken perhaps, out smart Strowman? Slip right through him or call the whole thing off. It was a pointless mission, the logical side of Dean spoke. He had no reason to be here, no warrants or leads that something nefarious was happening. _Go home, get some sleep, forget this, forget these people…Forget him_. Logic was starting to win for once and it's only when you screw your head on tight that something betrays you.

Like your reflexes.

The blow to his head was sharp and sudden and instantly Dean was out.  
_____________

"Just a phone, flashlight and a gun." Luke's voice was calm as he explained what had happened. "He's off duty, no uniform." Bray held the gun in his hand, examining it. Dean was slouched over on a chair, hands bound behind him and tape over his mouth. A smart little lamb this one was, Bray couldn't help but think. The few who trespassed were dared to or came looking for trouble out of spite for the family's notoriety. "What do you want me to do with him?" Bray knew what Luke was asking, his most cherished brother and second in command was always ready to get his hands dirty. "A dead cop won't do us any good, Luke. The pigs will start looking and for once actually dare to come in." Bray gave the gun back to Luke who tucked it in the back of his jeans. "I'll speak to him, see what his intentions were." With that he dismissed the older man.

The throbbing pain in his head was significant once Dean came to. The duct tape on his mouth and his bound hands indicated exactly what he wished had not happened. "Officer Ambrose, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bray sat on a wooden chair opposite of Dean's. "My sincerest apologies, we don't take kindly to men hiding around our woods." Bray spoke softly, his hand reached out to smooth some of Dean's hair back away from his eyes. "Much less authority figures such as yourself. Luke found ya, he may have been a little to brash in his reaction." Bray's fingers lingered on the back of Dean's head who grunted at the fingers pressing down on his wound. Bray's fingers came away with blood, he rubbed them against his thumb. "You'll be ok, don't worry." A bloodied index finger went into Bray's mouth and Dean looked away.

"How susceptible are you to talking?" Bray asked while fishing a knife out of his boot. "Cause I have no need to kill you, but don't mean I can't make you explain yourself as to why you saw fit to enter my property." Dean's gaze came back to rest on Bray's, he breathed heavily through his nose but nodded for the cooperation. "Good man." Bray reached out and not so gently ripped off the tape. "Fuck!" Dean could feel the burned sensation on his lips already. "You're gonna have a laugh at this, but I have no reason to be here." Dean moved his jaw, hearing it pop. Bray on the other hand smirked at the others response. "Curiosity again? What I say about that man?" 

This entire thing was embarrassing to Dean, he'd showed up here out of damn curiosity like some child. His cheeks suddenly felt flushed and he casted his gaze downwards. "Why is this town so afraid of this place? Of you? You're just some kid…" Bray chuckled at the remark. He flicked the knife open, running his thumb over the hilt. "People tell stories, stories spread like a cancer and before you know it, everyones got it in their system. Im not just some kid, and people didn't walk around on eggshells with me all of a sudden." The knife's tip came to rest on Dean's cheek, he went stiff. "I did some bad stuff when I was a little boy. Got put away for it. The stigma of it all got worse when Abigail took me with her. See people didn't like her either for the same reasons." The tip of the blade traveled gently across Dean's lower lip, Bray was completely emerged in his actions. "Two peas in a pod we were, she saw so much of herself in me." Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Dean's forehead, but still he remained still as he could.

"Maybe you see a lot of me _in you, Ambrose_. Bray smirked, enjoying the flush on Dean's cheeks. "You're not a typical pig, aren't ya?" The knife was tucked away and Dean almost breathed a sigh of relief. "She used to say that people eyes spoke louder than their mouths ever could. You think thats true?" Bray rested his arms on his thighs, tone serious. "The whole, _eyes are windows into the soul_ shit? Maybe it is." Dean responded, his arms were starting to get numb. 

A brief silence fell as Dean felt Bray grip his chin, a soft smile spread of his lips and Dean furrowed his brows at the sight of it. "You got a name right? What is it?" Bray asked in almost a whisper. "Dean…It's Dean." The hand gripping his chin was gone, with that Bray stood and looked down at Dean. "Curiosity, man. _Damn curiosity_." Bray went around him, cutting the ropes and letting him free, "Get out of here." Bray waved him off, tucking the knife back into his boot. 

Dean stood up, rolling his shoulder till he heard it pop. He turned to look at Bray, leaning against the wall with a look he couldn't quite figure out. "Luke will give you your gun back at the entrance." Dean hesitated but nodded. "And Dean." He stopped. "Be careful what curiosity says to you next time." With that Dean left out of the main house.  
____________

Bray sat on the porch, 3 am air hitting him and sleep not present. Luke walked a step down and sat next to him. "You're interested." He spoke. Bray leaned against the porch stair railing his expression neutral to what Luke had said. "She would've liked him, people like him are glued together poorly and barely holding it together. There's more to him." Luke looked up at the sky, the stars present and bright. "And you're gonna find out what _more_ is, aren't you?" Luke answered the obvious question, Bray's silence backed it up. "Don't do anything foolish." Was Luke's final retort as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed Bray's head. "Im not a child anymore." Bray reached out and grabbed Luke's hand. "That's all I see sometimes." Luke squeezed his hand in return. 

Bray watched him walk in to turn in for the night. Leave it to Luke to somehow always see more than the others could. 

He pulled the license card from his pocket and eyed it with a questioning that soon would need answers. Dean's stoic face looked back of his, he'd kept it for the address, a visit to Dean's home was on the list of things that needed to be done.

_Damn curiosity._


End file.
